gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT4 iA-License
Here are the International A license tests in order: IA-1 200px|right Tackling Complex Corner Sequences: 1 *Venue: Mid-Field Raceway, technical side *Car: Jaguar XJ220 '92 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'32.200 **Silver: 0'33.166 **Bronze: 0'35.680 IA-2 240px|right Tackling Complex Corner Sequences: 2 *Venue: Suzuka Circuit, Esses to Degner Curve *Car: Alfa Romeo Spider 3.0i V6 24V '01 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'52.000 **Silver: 0'53.130 **Bronze: 0'58.000 IA-3 right Guide to Chicanes: 1 *Venue: Fuji Speedway '90s, Dunlop Chicane *Car: Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R34) '00 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'17.350 **Silver: 0'17.700 **Bronze: 0'19.800 IA-4 Guide to Chicanes: 2 *Venue: Apricot Hill Raceway, final chicane *Car: FPV GT '04 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'34.270 **Silver: 0'35.298 **Bronze: 0'37.000 IA-5 1 Lap Guide Run (El Capitan) *Car: Seat Ibiza Cupra '04 *Times to beat: **Gold: 2'28.000 **Silver: 2'32.440 **Bronze: 2'42.980 IA-6 Tackling Complex Corner Sequences: 3 *Venue: Autumn Ring, entrance to Autumn Ring Mini *Car: Honda S2000 Type V '00/Honda S2000 Type V (EU) '00/Honda S2000 Type V (US) '00 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'30.700 **Silver: 0'31.724 **Bronze: 0'33.600 IA-7 Tackling Complex Corner Sequences: 4 *Venue: Trial Mountain Circuit, second half *Car: RUF CTR "Yellow Bird" '87 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'34.000 **Silver: 0'35.020 **Bronze: 0'37.000 IA-8 240px|right City Street Challenge: 3 *Venue: Hong Kong, Kowloon Park Drive to start/finish line via Haiphong Road and Peking Road *Car: Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98 *Times to beat: **Gold: 1'06.200 **Silver: 1'08.570 **Bronze: 1'14.900 Coffee Break 4 Cones - Gymkhana *Venue: Gymkhana - Advanced *Car: Nissan Fairlady Z Roadster (Z33) '03/Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, EU) '03/Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, US) '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'41.000 **Silver: 0'42.230 **Bronze: Any time longer than Silver IA-9 City Street Challenge: 4 *Venue: Opera Paris, Rue de Castiliogne to Boulevard des Capucines *Car: Citroën Xsara VTR '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'42.550 **Silver: 0'43.827 **Bronze: 0'45.760 IA-10 1 Lap Guide Run (Fuji Speedway 2005) *Car: Toyota CALDINA GT-FOUR '02 *Times to beat: **Gold: 2'13.000 **Silver: 2'16.300 **Bronze: 2'25.000 IA-11 Competition Dirt Racing: 2 *Venue: Swiss Alps, straight over jump into start/finish line via S-bend *Car: Mitsubishi PAJERO Evolution Rally Raid Car '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'29.800 **Silver: 0'30.694 **Bronze: 0'33.000 IA-12 Driving on Snow: 2 *Venue: Chamonix, snow labyrinth *Car: Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST185) '95 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'59.000 **Silver: 1'00.770 **Bronze: 1'04.800 IA-13 right Tackling complex corner sequences: 5 *Venue: Nürburgring Nordschleife, Poststrasse to Metzgesfeld *Car: BMW M5 '05 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'25.580 **Silver: 0'27.030 **Bronze: 0'28.500 IA-14 Tackling complex corner sequences: 6 *Venue: Twin Ring Motegi Road Course, final corners *Car: TVR Tamora '02 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'14.200 **Silver: 0'14.472 **Bronze: 0'15.340 IA-15 1 Lap Guide Run (Nürburgring Nordschleife) *Car: Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5 - 16 Evolution II '91 *Times to beat: **Gold: 9'02.600 **Silver: 9'23.000 **Bronze: 10'00.000 IA-16 Graduation Test *Venue: Circuit de la Sarthe II, Tertre Rouge to Arnage via Mulsanne Straight *Car: Nissan R92CP Race Car '92 *Times to beat: **Gold: 1'43.400 **Silver: 1'47.000 **Bronze: 1'52.300 Category:GT4 Licenses